metalgearfandomcom-20200222-history
Intel Operative Rescue
'''Intel Operative Rescue' was a rescue mission conducted by the private military group Militaires Sans Frontières on December 7, 1974. Prelude During the Peace Walker Incident in 1974, the MSF leader Big Boss and his lieutenant, Kazuhira Miller, formed the Intel Team division of MSF shortly after the rescue of a Sandinista child soldier named Chico. The Intel Team eventually managed to have spies planted all over the globe. The members of the Intel team did various levels of reconnaissance, which they then submitted as a report to MSF before they conducted infiltration operations. An exceedingly vital Intel Team agent known only as Hideo was assigned to a military prison in Cuba to gather information of the location, as MSF had earlier become suspicious of the base's current operations after noticing that two targets in a prior operation were more afraid than death itself. However, shortly afterwards, he requested an emergency extraction from the site, also submitting his eyeglasses to Big Boss. Rescue On December 7, 1974, at 05:31, Big Boss arrived at the prison premises aboard the extraction chopper, a Hind D, and proceeded to, after being informed by Miller about his extraction and survival being vital, opened up the entry hatch for the chopper to sight Hideo. Morpho, the chopper pilot, mentioned that he has no visuals when asked by Miller about whether he had located him yet. This caused Miller to fear that if Hideo was captured, he would "drag of MSF down with him." Miller later told Big Boss to check his surroundings carefully. After a few moments, Hideo called in, with Morpho patching him through on Miller's orders. Hideo then attempted to state that he needed immediate evacuation and that he was being pursued along the east coast. However, the transmission ended up getting static interference, with them unable to discern the message. However, Hideo managed to fire up a flare giving his location to the chopper, with the chopper following the launch point of the flare. They then found the contact, although Big Boss had to fire at the soldiers due to the alternative being that the chopper ended up shot down, using an assault rifle that was equipped with an under-barrel grenade launcher. They then discovered upon arrival at the flare's site, Camp Omega, that Hideo managed to hijack a jeep. They then proceeded to provide cover for Hideo from the enemy. Afterwards, because they couldn't extract him at the current location, they had to rendezvous at the base's heliport to commence the extraction. They then escorted Hideo at his request, also wiping out reinforcements that had arrived just as they were about to escort him. Hideo then told them that he was good to drive, and all they need to do is cover him, also revealing that he had secured a cassette tape that he intended to give to Big Boss in the aftermath. Upon exiting the Camp Omega premises, another enemy jeep pursued Hideo's stolen Jeep, necessitating that Big Boss disable it. Hideo then made a turn, but ended up blocked by a truck that had arrived, with Hideo apologizing and stating it was "nothing personal." They then backed out and proceeded to take the only other route. Miller then complimented Hideo for handling the Jeep like a pro, expecting nothing less from him. After taking out another Jeep, they arrived near the helipad. However, they were forced to divert attention when they discovered an anti-aircraft emplacement nearby, having to destroy it. They then tried to bring cover to Hideo. However, Hideo's ride ended up disabled by an explosion before he could successfully stop, also knocking him out and being unable to respond to his radio. Because of this, Big Boss was forced to directly intervene to save the agent by stepping off the chopper and attacking several forces. The situation got worse when an APC arrived, forcing the Hind to take off without them, though Big Boss managed to eventually destroy the APC. After successfully boarding the Hind with Hideo, a Blackhawk chopper pursued them before being shot down by Big Boss. They then managed to escape via the southeastern coast. Aftermath Upon escaping, Hideo replaced the sunglasses he had been wearing with his own normal pair of glasses. Behind the scenes Intel Operative Rescue is one of the four Side Ops featured in Metal Gear Solid V: Ground Zeroes. It is the only side op mission that does not end with a debriefing from Miller after the credits. Depending on the manner in which the player completes the mission, Hideo will either ask Big Boss "Snake, what took you so long?" (referring to a scene in the E3 2013 Red Band trailer for Metal Gear Solid V: The Phantom Pain when Big Boss rescues Kazuhira Miller from Afghanistan under similar circumstances), or say "Snake, that was perfect!" if an S-Rank is achieved. Because of the nature of the mission being a rail mission (ie, a mission with a pre-determined path), it is the only mission in the game, not counting the Extra Ops Déjà Vu and Jamais Vu, to not allow the player to rescue any enemy combatants. In addition, it is also the only mission with a unique character that is confirmed to be transferred over to The Phantom Pain where the character in question's retrieval is mandatory to complete the mission. Notes and references Category:Events Category:Pseudo-canon events